Beach Days
by DemeterChild
Summary: It's after the war! Ready to have some fun? Many pairings, sand castles, drowning scenarios, and romantic sunsets await on this sweet fic!
1. Day 1: Welcome to Summer!

Welcome to my latest story! This one will have a theme song, by the way! Listen to it to get the mood of the story!

The story is set around the time after the war, when Ichigo and his friends are graduating from High School. The cast goes to the beach to celebrate!

**This is part 1, which sets up the setting and characters rather than progressing the story. Please wait for the update to see the story in action!**

Theme song: Run, Run, Run - High and Mighty Color

* * *

Ichigo walked through the doors of Karakura High, Rukia trailing behind him.

This was the last day of school... of their last year before supposedly going their separate ways.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Ishida would remain in Karakura, or at least nearby, so there was really no final goodbyes for them.

Things would go as normal, and Ichigo would be staying home for the duration of his schooling. He was studying to be a doctor and continued to help at the Kurosaki clinic as always.

Ishida wasn't telling anyone what he planned, but Orihime had a general idea of it and explained that he would be fine, so no one pushed the envelope.

Orihime herself was studying to be a nurse, and had begun dating Ishida shortly after they had become third years. She explained that she no longer harbored feelings for Ichigo, and that even though she had loved him, it was one-sided and hopeless.

Luckily, the girl was happy now, and that was enough.

Chad decided to leave the area for his studies, but promised to keep in touch and provide assistance if they needed any. He had left the day after final exams, so that was taken care of.

Rukia had no changes. She would be keeping her usual routine, since in wasn't necessary for her to attend school any further. Isshin had given her a real phone and taught her how to use it so she could contact Ichigo if there was a hollow nearby, and that took care of that.

Incidentally, she and Ichigo and been quietly moving along with their relationship.

They were dating now, no doubt about it.

Lucky them, they were now stalked by Byakuya's ninjas 24/7.

Ichigo had learned never to do anything that would kill him, and Rukia had learned that her brother had an army of ninjas.

Ichigo ran to the class out of breath, and plopped in his seat. Rukia walked in a few minutes after, and the two began chatting. Mostly about how Rukia had almost started a fire when Yuzu was trying to teach her how to cook. Yuzu had been in on getting her together with Ichigo, but at this rate, if they ever got married, Ichigo would cook edible food, and Rukia would have to get a job to pay off the repair bills.

No one told her that, though.

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scanned the novel he had purchased at the store: The History of Sewing and How it Came to Be.

Oh, it was his new favorite.

Orihime was chewing on her pen cap and thinking, while Tatsuki sat next to her and seemed to be writing something down. No one bothered asking.

Ms. Ochi then began class, and as the hours passed, people gazed at the clock and begged it to go faster. The minute the final bell rang, the school (mostly the third years) erupted into cheering and applause as they ran off school grounds for the last time. The teachers stood and waved goodbye, and the students rushed onto transportation to the rest of their lives.

Summer had begun!

_2 weeks later..._

"We're going on a family trip to the beach!" Isshin happily announced. He grinned as Ichigo paled. "And we're bringing Soul Society with us."

Rukia jumped up in excitement and a barrage of questions. Yuzu happily answered them all, and the two walked away, still conversing. This left a depressed Ichigo, an evil Isshin, and a neutral Karin at the table.

"So... the beach, huh?" Karin muttered, eating another bite of ramen.

"You can propose to Rukia-chan there, my son! I will finally be a grandfather!" Isshin gushed, before getting kicked in the face by both of his present children.

"Shut up, old man!" Ichigo huffed, ticked off. He sat back down and resumed eating.

Karin continued to bash her father mercilessly, while Ichigo silently watched. Rukia and Yuzu returned a moment after with paper and pencils. They were probably listing what they would bring.

Ichigo looked at them curiously anyway and said nothing.

Rukia turned to him and grinned. "This will be so much fun!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure it will. What are you two doing?"

Yuzu showed him checklists of things they would bring. Isshin mentioned that they would be leaving tomorrow, so the two had gotten started preparing.

"We're getting ready, of course! Everyone from Soul Society has already found temporary residence until tomorrow, so that must mean we're the only ones who have to pack."

Karin kicked her father one last time before joining them. "I've already packed. I just stored the luggage in the closet for now."

Yuzu nodded at her. "Karin's ready! Great!"

Karin grinned and said nothing.

Rukia headed to Ichigo's room to get started, since all her stuff was there.

Ichigo stood and followed her, while Karin followed Yuzu to help her out.

A muffled groan can be heard from the wall.

The next day, everyone arrives at the resort, and the crowd of Shinigami races into the water, save a few who wanted to unpack first.

Splashes, yelling, and burning heat.

This was turning out to be a great vacation.


	2. Day 2: Heat Wave

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys!

* * *

Nanao stared doubtfully at the water's edge. Kyoraku and most of Soul Society were urging her to join them. Literally everyone was there, even Hitsugaya, who was bearing the heat for Momo.

She shook her head in doubt. Nanao figured the minute she stepped in she would drown. Even if the lieutenant had no emotionally scarring story to play along with it, her unexplainable fear of the ocean made everyone sympathetic.

Yachiru paused her splashing antics to wade to the front of the tide. "Nana-chan, why won't you come play?"

Nanao sighed and bowed her head. She couldn't bring herself to wade in. Not for anything.

Suddenly, she heard the crowd gasp and giggle in delight and surprise. Kyoraku picked her up over his shoulder and swam in.

Nanao squeaked in surprise. "T-Taichou!"

Her Captain rolled his eyes and plopped her into the water. "Listen, Nanao-chan, your fear shouldn't stop you from enjoying the vacation. Now, enjoy the vacation or I'll make you!"

_The following morning..._

Hitsugaya had passed out from the heat, and Momo was fanning him out on the couch in the front lobby.

"Shiro-chan! Can you here me in there?" she poked his face shamelessly.

No response, and the girl sighed and dipped the washcloth back into the water to soak. She poured water into his mouth and then closed it again, fanning herself at the same time.

The heat had become unbearable. Everyone heard Byakuya even came down for breakfast in shorts and a tank top with a pack of ice on his head.

Yachiru was the only one unfazed, prancing around the sweating Shinigami like it was as cool as yesterday. "Why is Kyoko-chan knocked out?"

Kyoko was Byakuya's wife; they had met during the war and become inseperable. Fortunately, she was well aware of Hisana and prayed for her every day. The woman even had a shrine for her made larger than Byakuya's, as if proving she wasn't trying to replace his old wife.

Byakuya would kindly put his hand on her shoulder and say nothing whenever Kyoko tried to apologize.

Yachiru continued her teasing and poked at Byakuya himself. "Bya-chan, wake up! Kyoko-chan is dying!"

Byakuya shot up and looked panicked.

Yachiru giggled as he rushed over and tried to wake her up. Kyoko raised her head, rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Byakuya-sama...?"

Byakuya was not amused and unsheathed his blade. The heat was really getting to him, and he was annoyed at her teasing.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Sadly, she didn't take him seriously, because he was still wearing his tank top, shorts, and ice pack.

_Later that day..._

"Taichou, wake up! It's almost lunchtime, and the food's running out downstairs at the beach!" Nanao warned, pushing Kyoraku off the couch.

He muttered as he picked himself up. The heat had knocked him out; for once, he was feeling as energetic as when he was a student at the academy, so that meant the heat wave was pretty bad.

"Not good! Let's go!" Kyoraku chirped, pulling her by the arm down to the beach. They stood in line until they managed to get away with the leftovers in a clam shell bowl.

"Well... it's something."

"More like they should have brought more food."

_Around that same time..._

Kyoko walked with Byakuya and Rukia down the stretch of beach, trying to walk off the heat.

"I know..." Kyoko muttered to herself triumphantly. "Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

The girl waved frantically to the Captain, who walked over. "What do you need?"

He sounded stressed, and beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

You'd think he would have done something about that by now, having an ice-based zanpakuto and all.

"Could we have some ice please?" she asked politely.

Byakuya was leaning on Rukia, and Rukia was leaning on a pole nearby. They were both moaning. Which made for a scary noise, since everyone was doing it. Who knew there were so many poles?

Hitsugaya activated Hyourinmaru and had ice rain down from the sky. Screams of joy could be heard as the weather became considerably cooler.

Byakuya straightened himself and walked again, the trio disappearing into the distance.

Kyoko turned and waved in thanks, chewing on some ice.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and walked back to the shade to nap.

Ichigo flailed in the water, getting attacked by ice chunks from the sky.

Zaraki and Nanao were panicking as Yachiru cheered and sat on her floatie in the middle of a whirlpool. "Fun! Fun! Join in, Nana-chan!"

"YACHIRU!!"


End file.
